(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays, and electrophoretic displays have been widely used in place of the conventional cathode-ray tube (“CRT”).
Among flat panel displays, the electrophoretic display displays an image by rotating electrophoretic particles, which are usually charged pigment particles having a positive charge or a negative charge, according to a voltage applied to a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Another way of displaying images is to move electrophoretic particles toward a pixel electrode or a common electrode depending on the inherent charges of the electrophoretic particles. For example, very small titanium dioxide particles are dispersed in a dark-colored dye solution. This mixture is then sealed in a capsule and placed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. When a voltage is applied across the plates, the particles migrate electrophoretically to the plate with a charge opposite that of the particles. When the particles are drawn to the front of the display by an attracting charge the display appears white due to the highly reflective particles; when the particles are drawn to the back of the display the display will appear dark due to dark-colored dye and absence of particles. A plurality of capsules may be arranged in a pixel arrangement to generate images.
The electrophoretic display can be manufactured by making electrophoretic particles and a microcapsule containing a dispersion medium in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed, and then disposing the microcapsule on a pixel electrode of a thin film transistor array panel.
However, in the manufacturing of the electrophoretic display, it is not easy to make the electrophoretic particles and the microcapsule containing the dispersion medium in which the electrophoretic particles are dispersed which creates a bottleneck in the manufacturing process thereby decreasing manufacturing efficiency. In addition, it is not easy to precisely dispose the microcapsule on the pixel electrode of the thin film transistor array panel, if a microcapsule is misplaced the display performance is deteriorated.